


Like Fire, Like Blood

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don’t you touch me. Right here, right now, I’m not little simpering Molly. I may put on that face for them, but when it’s just you and me? You need to be reminded of what I am, Sherlock. And what I am is not your little sister anymore." There was ice in her voice, a cold fury that sent Sherlock reeling.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fire, Like Blood

”Stop it, Sherlock.”

"But Molly, I need-"

"No. I was put here for a reason. You know why. Because I’m the best there is when it comes to the dead. And your flat isn’t safe. I know they go prodding through there, and yes, they might think it’s the result of an experiment, but someone might get suspicious. And I’m not letting that happen."

Sherlock’s sigh was almost a growl, his hand reaching for her wrist, but she pulled it back before he could grasp it.

"Don’t you touch me. Right here, right now, I’m not little simpering Molly. I may put on that face for them, but when it’s just you and me? You need to be reminded of what I am, Sherlock. And what I am is not your little sister anymore." There was ice in her voice, a cold fury that sent Sherlock reeling. "You could have claimed me, but you didn’t. So this is me, not claiming you. Now get out of my lab right this second, or I’ll go have a chat with Mycroft."

Sherlock blanched, but nodded, turning and leaving with quick, long strides.

Molly let out the breath she had been holding, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. “You could have claimed me then, Sherlock. Acknowledged your own blood. I could have helped you.” She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and calming her center. Too much emotion, and the spell would slip out of place. She could already feel it fraying at the edges.

"But that doesn’t matter anymore. Blood ties once broken can only be healed from one side." She opened her eyes to stare at the door Sherlock had so recently left through. She held up her hand, carefully studying her fingers, focusing until the pale pink was no longer visible through the skin, until her fingers stood straight, unwavering. Not many of their kind had mastered this illusion, the illusion of humanity. It was far easier to stay hidden from the humans watchful eyes. 

Humans had been slowly encroaching on their territories for years, though. And now, it had been decided, those that could, would act as guardians, protectors of the secrets. It had been ordered of the mages, to live with the humans. For Molly, her job had come easily enough. A coroner, working with the dead. Setting the long spells that would hide the truth when the dead of their kind came to her. Sherlock, though, had rebelled against it. Choosing instead to forge his own path in the world, to satiate his need for knowledge.

Molly gave another long sigh. She was the last of their family he ever came to willingly. Would he still do so after this?

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Random Nexus [again] for this one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
